Me, Myself & I
by dm4487
Summary: In a universe where the first words that your soulmate will say to you are written on your body, you'd think it would be easy to find and keep them. Tim learns very early on that it isn't easy at all, meant to be or not.
1. Lost And Found

_**Trigger Warnings:** Implied/Referenced Stripdancing, Self-Hatred, Drug Use, Substance Abuse, and Sibling Incest_

 _ **Sidenote:** Tim and Jim are 17 years old about to go 18 years old in this fic._

 ** _Past day_**

 ** _February 14, 2007:_** Growing up was more than just maturing, it was the wait to know the identity of your soulmate.

Movies made it appear so easy, so romantic; and textbooks made it appear so bleak and boring. But reality was more of an itch at the back of your brain, a curious question that would take years to reach an answer.

Jim was more excited about the idea of soulmates than Tim. He was curious about the how and why, and giddy about someone understanding and accepting him.

Tim didn't want to know who his soulmate was. The very concept of it terrified him; what if he was stuck with someone who didn't like football, boxing, or who thought he was gross because of the things he liked? What if his soulmate turned out to be the old lady who liked to pinch his cheeks or even worse, _Bonnie_?

His mom told him over and over again to have faith on who his soulmate would be and to stop being so pessimistic, but he couldn't help it…

What if his soulmate tried to stop him from becoming anything he'd want to be? What if they didn't like having ice cream for dinner or prefered raisin bran cookies over chocolate chip?

He just wanted to be with his brother forever; deep inside of him, he kept wishing that he was Jim's soulmate so that they would always be together.

 ** _Flashback begins_**

 ** _January 29th:_** **"Timothy Possible!"** The teacher chastised, slamming his ruler on Tim's desk which startled him from his absent-minded doodling.

Tim stopped what he was doing, looked up and was met with a disapproval look from his teacher.

 **"Pay attention. It's important to know these things about soulmate bonds so you can find your soulmate when the time has come,"** the teacher barked.

 **"What if I don't wanna know who's my soulmate?"** Tim retorted interrogatively, lifting up his chin in defiance. His classmates muttered and stared at him.

 **"I say, whoever is your soulmate would probably wish the same thing when they meet you,"** the teacher countered bluntly which made the whole class sans the teacher and Tim erupt in laughter and Tim flushed with anger and humilliation.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

After coming out of the closet to them, his father chastising him with homophobic slurs which led to them getting into a physical altercation, in which, Tim won, which resulted in Tim getting evicted from the house until he _"straightens"_ himself up, the wait for his soulmate was a torture. Even if he had wanted to know who they were, who would ever want a homeless and useless buffoon like him as their soulmate?

But his soulmate was the only thing he had left...

Maybe they would be compassionate and give him a new home. They'll help him get a nice job; together they would form a family again.

 ** _March 14th:_** A month after being kicked out of the house and the morning of his 18th birthday, Tim woke up with a bleeding heart, with his twin brother's name, "Jim Possible" inscribed in the middle, tattooed on the right side of his right shoulder blade; he felt justified in collapsing into a sobbing mess.

 ** _Present_** ** _day_**

 ** _May 22, 2010 (3 years later):_** People looked for underprivileged male models/strippers without names because they were _"unclaimed"_. Many faked having no name for the sake of making money.

An old man, who had been on the bussiness for a long while, teached Tim how to use make up to cover it up.

 **"Y'know..., like this, I almost feel young again,"** Tim said suddenly in a mature, husky voice which gotten deeper over the years, looking at his right shoulder through a mirror. It was as if there had never been anything there. He gotten taller over the years; almost the same height as Kim. He's average built with a bit of muscles, his hair is now longer and shaggier and has a slightly trimmed beard.

 **"Dude, you're 21,"** the old man pointed out, exhaling the smoke of his cigarrette while watching Tim with a strange expression on his face.

 **"I know,"** Tim admitted knowingly, wearing nothing but black leather spandex shorts and went out to stripdance in front of his customers.

 ** _May 25, 2014 (4 years later), 7:11 pm:_** Night was falling and he was on his way to Manhattan where his twin brother now resided in. Tim's body ached for warmth and rest, but he didn't want to pull over on such a secluded road.

He was very surprised Jim somehow reached out to him via letter for 7 long years. Tim vividly remembered his twin brother trying to make drastic attempt to defend him but then chickened out when being threatened of getting kicked out as well if he'd intervene. Tim could never forget that heartbroken, sympathetic look Jim gave him after getting evicted from the house. He was never angry at Jim for failing to defend him, no, he could never stay mad at Jim; though it would've been nice if Jim did more than he should've, y'know, putting the old man in his place for once. But then again, Tim understood why Jim was so hesitant to defend him because of fearing the repercussions if he did intervene. He wondered what his twin brother could possibly want from him. His heart throbbing with panic and desire to finally see him.

To finally be with his soulmate. After his stripdancing days were over, he went to rehab where he successfully sobered up and reformed and no longer do anymore drugs or alcohol; he has been cleaned for 4 years. Although he had worked jobs like a pizza delivery guy, a cook at McDonald's, and a Costco employee from time to time, he wasn't making that much minimum wage to keep a roof over his head to the point where he would booked rooms at several hotels for a couple of nights or spend some nights at some homeless shelters.

Tim found himself standing before the front door of his twin brother's house; it was a fancy house, he gotta say; better than where he'd live in time after time. Tim wore a short-sleeved black leather jacket over a red tanktop with black denim pants and black leather boots. He knocked on the door then stood there and waited patiently. He heard the noise of the door getting unlocked until it opened wide up to reveal the person standing behind it, Jim.

Jim wide-eyed and his mouth agape in shock and incredulity when he instantly recognized Tim and studied his disheveled appearance while speaking up suddenly in a mature, businessman voice, **"Tim."**

Tim was caught off guard not only by Jim's instant recognition of him, but his voice; it gotten deeper over the years as well which secretly aroused him as he returned, **"Jim."**

It's been long since Tim saw Jim, he was amaze by Jim's appearance; even after 7 years, Jim looked exactly Tim by height, build, and facial features but with few minor differences: Jim was more cleaned, kempt and presentable than Tim, especially in only a blue tanktop and gray gym shorts, his hair remained same like it was years ago, and clean-shaven. **_"He looks even handsome, sexy and beautiful as ever,"_** Tim thought in allure by Jim's appearance which secretly turned him on even more than just Jim's voice.

Tim was once again caught off guard when Jim instantly lunged forward and embraced him into a big, warm, familial hug with his eyes closed and a content smile which caused him tensed up slightly before slowly relaxing as he closed his eyes while hugging Jim back, mirroring Jim's smile.

 **"I'm so glad to see you again, bro; it been so long,"** Jim admitted contently which warmed Tim's heart that his twin brother had really missed him.

 **"I know, but I'm happy to see you again, baby bro,"** Tim returned contently which warmed Jim's heart that his twin brother had really missed him as well.

Almost simultaneously, they slightly departed before opening their eyes and gazing and smiling at each other eyes, mirroring each other's content expressions but still hugging each other with Jim's arms wrapped around Tim's neck and Tim's arms wrapped around Jim's waist.

Then Jim's expression faltered into a melancholic, remorseful look as he lowered his head in shame with his eyes closed which made Tim's expression faltered as well into a half confused and concerned look, thoughtfully tilting his head to the side while asking, **"What's wrong, Jim?"**

Jim said nothing but still had his head down, refusing to look up at Tim then finally he spoke up remorsefully in a mummur, **"I'm sorry."**

Tim thoughtfully tilted his head back up to stand straight while prompting, **"For what?"**

Jim sniffled as tears began streaming down his face as he sobbed guiltily, **"For not defending you against Dad and letting him kicked you out like that; because I'm nothing but a wusp then I was before and now. I should've had done more, I should've; but I feared of the repercussions of my actions if I'd intervene. I understand you have every right to hate me and not forgive me for failing to be there for you when you'd need me."** Tim's heart broke when he'd see his twin brother crying before him and that he'd think Tim had or even still had anger, hatred and resentment toward him because of what happened years ago.

Tim let his right arm go from Jim's waist, almost formed his hand into a fist before softly placing his hand under Jim's chin and lifted Jim's head up to face him which made Jim fluttered his eyes open and gazed at Tim as Tim assured admittedly, **"Jim, it's okay. There's nothing to cry about. Besides, I'm not mad at you nor do I hate you; I never was and never have."** Jim blinked at Tim in bemusement by Tim's assurance as he prompted, **"Really?"**

Tim's lips slowly twitched to a half resolved smile while reassuring, wiping Jim's tears away and cupping Jim's right cheek, **"Of course, bro; I can never stay angry at you nor hate you. You're not a wusp, Jim, you never were and never are. I understand why you, Mom, and Kim were scared to intervene. So there's nothing to dwell about; the past was the past. It's over and everything is good now; and you've already been forgiven."**

A relieved, content smile slowly plastered on Jim's face at Tim's reassurance as he remarked happily, **"Thanks, bro."**

Tim mirrored Jim's smile as he started, **"Hicka bicka boo..."**

 **"Hoo sha...,"** Jim finished which made both men chuckled at their famous childhood catchphrases then hugged with their eyes closed again before eventually they opened their eyes while breaking away entirely.

 **"C'mon, let's go inside. I can fix your something to eat if you'd want; you must be starving from that long drive,"** Jim suggested.

On cue, Tim's stomach suddenly grumbled at Jim's suggestion which made Jim laughed and Tim blush in embarrassment while placing his hand on his stomach as Tim sheepishly chuckled and admitted, **"I guess I am."**

 **"And after that, we can, y'know, do something catching up for ol' good time sake; Oh, we can even watch movies and/or play video games if you're in the mood,"** Jim added.

Tim nodded in agreement with Jim's suggestion while agreeing, **"Sure. I'd love that."**

Jim took Tim's hands and their fingers intertwined with one another as they walked inside Jim's house before Jim closed the door from behind him and locked it.


	2. Love And Compassion

During the next few hours, the twin brothers ate, chatted by exchanging stories about what they'd done in their lives ever since Tim's eviction and now (although Jim was very heartbroken to learn about Tim's dire straits to keep himself alive, but Tim reassured him that was all in the past and he's cleaned and no longer do those stuff anymore, much to Jim's relief), watched some movies and play video games while having a good time like they used to back when they were kids. Eventually, Tim just told Jim that he was his soulmate which was the reason Tim had come out of the closet; he was expecting Jim to be angry and repulsed by his revelation, but to Tim's surprise, Jim reciprocated by kissing Tim; and of course, Tim kissed back before breaking away momentarily for Jim to admit Tim that he was his soulmate as well, much to Tim's delight as the two resumed kissing passionately. They stopped their heated make-out session and continued to chat, watch some movies and play video games, still having a good time.

Well, Tim thought they were having a good time, but throughout the night, he felt Jim tensing up beside him and closing in on himself. Finally he had had enough.

 **"Okay seriously, what's going on with you?"** Tim asked suddenly as he paused the movie.

 **"Huh?"** Jim queried absent-mindedly, brought back to reality.

 **"C'mon, Jim. It's me, bro. Just talk to me. I can tell you need to get something off your chest,"** Tim insisted, placing a consoling hand on Jim's right shoulder; his other hand grabbing Jim's right open palm.

Jim closed his eyes while sighing heavily before opening them as he stammered, refusing to look at Tim as he looked down at their intertwined fingers, **"It just... It just... I'm scared, okay."**

 **"Why? Dad's not here to stop us, so there's nothing to be afraid of. I've already told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt you; and on top of all that, you're my little twin brother,"** Tim reassured, gently squeezing Jim's hands.

Jim said nothing but continued to avoid Tim's gaze, lowering his head down a little further.

 **"Jim, please,"** Tim begged, softly placing his hand under Jim's chin and lifted Jim's head up to face him as their foreheads touched each other, **"Just trust me."**

Jim relaxed a bit, closing his eyes while sighing heavily and replying, **"I do, Tim."** He opened his eyes and admitted, **"I just don't wanna be hurt; and more importantly, I don't wanna hurt you."**

 **"I'm never gonna hurt you, babe; I promise. And I know you're never gonna hurt me either. I'm yours and you're mine, and that all that matters,"** Tim reassured, then their lips were just inches away until finally met in a slow, tender kiss. Jim inhaled sharply, his gut taking over for his emotions, and pulled Tim in, deepening the kiss. His hands crawled up to be tangled in Tim's shoulder length, shaggy hair; the unique feeling under his fingertips not unlike home.

Tim moved on top of the other, straddling Jim on the couch. His own hands on either side of Jim's head, surrounding him; the presence of Jim underneath him like a welcome piece of himself he lost years ago.

Pulling back to catch some air, Tim asked suddenly in a curious tone, **"You sure you wanna do this, bro?"**

Jim pulled back and answered eagerly, **"I've never been more sure in my life."** He sat up as Tim moved away with a bemused look on his face until Jim insisted, **"But please, for the love of God, not on my couch."**

A devilish smirk plastered on Tim's face as he retorted sardonically, **"Nah, we're not _that_ kinky; not Jim Possible."**

Jim shot Tim an unamused glance as he picked up his phone and countered, **"That's _not_ what I meant, you dumbass. I'm talking about the mess; it's gonna be everywhere."**

 **"And what exactly is _"it"_?"** Tim prompted dumbly with a knowing smirk.

 **"Go fuck yourself, Tim,"** Jim returned dryly with a wry smirk as he got up from the couch and began moving down the hallway, guided by his phone light as he stopped to look back at Tim and asked, **"You comin'?"**

Tim got up from the couch before reaching into the small plastic sack he brought with him, grabbing necessary items and making a beeline after Jim.

They entered Jim's bedroom. Tim scanned around Jim's room: it was big and spacious, it had a large, king-sized bed that could fit 4 people, and everything was in a different shade of blue theme (Blue is Jim's favorite color). The ambiance Jim managed to create with those candles couldn't been matched. It was simple enough to see what you need, but not overexposing like a normal light of a bedroom.

Jim's expression was a mix of bemusement and anxiousness. Tim came up from behind Jim to close the distance, placing his hands on Jim's shoulders and prompting, **"You good."**

Jim, finally looking into Tim's eyes in the dim candlelight, smiled and assured, **"Yes."**

And that was all it took for Tim; he was done holding back. The kiss that he initiated was one of urgency, passion and one that told Jim, _"I'm not messing around anymore. I want this; I need this. I wanna make love to my soulmate."_ Their tongues slid together perfectly, creating a dance that matched the flow of their bodies together.

Tim slid his hands slowly down Jim's body, caressing every area and every curve until his hands found their way to Jim's soft, perfect butt which made Jim tense up slightly as he broke the kiss by breathed out interrogatively, **"You ready, baby bro."**

 **"Please,"** Jim begged in a whimper, bracing himself against Tim's shoulders.

Jim's shorts were pulled down effortlessly as he stepped out of them from his ankles. Jim slid his hands slowly down Tim's body, caressing every area and every curve until his hands found their way to Tim's soft, perfect butt which made Tim tense up slightly as he reached for Tim's pants and effortlessly unbuckled Tim's belt before it came off and thrown on the floor. Tim's pants, however, Jim fumbled a bit in the dark; then finally, with a bit of effort, Tim's pants were pulled down as he stepped out of them from his ankles. Jim moved back, breaking the kiss just slightly to take his tanktop off and threw it on the floor.

 **"I dunno if I've ever told you this,** **but you're one beautiful, handsome, sexy son of a bitch,"** Tim murmured huskily.

 **"I mean, I could say the same to you,"** Jim returned huskily with a flirtatious smirk, his shyness melting away.

And then there they were, both in front of one another with nothing left to hide.

 **"God, I don't know how I got so lucky to have you,"** Jim murmured huskily.

Tim closed what little distance there was left, pulling Jim into a hug and suggested huskily, **"Well, let's get in bed, baby; so I can show you how much you mean to me."**

Jim felt the heat rise to his cheeks as well as his own dick as Tim reached around him to pull back the covers of the bed. Tim then nudged him just so to where he effortlessly fell into the bed. Tim straddled him much like he was on the couch, but there was nothing between them this time.

 **"God, this feels so right,"** Tim moaned. Jim, overwhelmed, closed his eyes and rocked up onto Tim. Tim reached down between them, grabbing Jim's cock and giving it a gentle tug. A small moan came from the other which made Tim smirk as he moaned interrogatively in a deep, husky voice, **"Yeah, you like that, baby?"**

 **"God yes, Tim. Please keep going,"** Jim moaned.

 **"Oh, I'm gonna do more than just that, baby. You want it?"**

Jim feverishly nodded his head in insistence. Tim reached over onto the nightstand, reaching for the small bottle of lube he brought with him; he wanted to come prepared after all. Slicking up two of his fingers, he tossed the bottle back to the table before taking the fingers and running down Jim's taint. He reached his hole, pressing gently against it.

 **"Ahh... Tim..., fuck..., please...,"** Jim moaned; and that was all Tim needed to hear as he pressed one finger gently in, holding there then gently hooking up and down.

 **"Babe, honestly,"** Jim breathed out and inquired, **"How do you know this shit?"**

 **"You're just now asking me?"** Tim asked rhetorically in a chuckle, moving the finger slightly back and forth.

 **"I'm sorry, but y'know what they say, "Curiosity killed the cat","** he remarked dryly in a chuckle as Tim added his second finger.

Brian smirked as he planted a soft, tender kiss on Jim's lips and admitted, **"I was too... back in high school."**

As Tim continued with his movements, Jim looked up at Tim with an inquisitive look and prompted, **"Really?"**

Tim answered Jim's question with a simple nod which prompted Jim to continue inquiring, **"When?"**

 **"Like a week before getting kicked out; I wasn't the bottom though,"** Tim answered bluntly, finishing and pulling his hand away then reaching for the bottle of lube once more while continuing, **"I was the top."**

 **"Who?"**

 **"Eh, I'll tell you that at another time."**

 **"Man, don't do that to me; you're gonna make me cum early,"** Jim stated bluntly, instinctively rubbing his own cock while Tim prepped himself.

 **"I mean, if you're wanna just go for it; I feel like I'm good for only a couple of minutes,"** Tim said.

Jim explained, **"Babe, you don't understand. I want this first time to be good, long, hot, passionate and–."**

Tim cut Jim off with a chaste kiss then retorted with a knowing smirk, **"And you don't think it's been good, long, hot and passionate enough at this point? C'mon, Jim; it's like you don't even know me."**

 **"But I want it to be little longer than this,"** Jim countered.

Brian lined himself up and ready to go while prompting, **"Yeah?"**

 **"Well yeah; and I hate to see us waste it in–. OH FUCK!** Jim exclaimed when Tim suddenly entered him.

 **"Watch me. I'm gonna make this last. I'll have you begging, babe,"** Tim assured.

Jim inhaled and exhaled sharply through his nose with his eyes clenched shut as he begged, **"C'mon, babe. Just move."**

 **"Move what?"** Tim prompted dumbly with a teasing grin.

 **"Your fuckin' cock, you jackass!"** Jim ordered hotly.

 **"You're forgetting about something,"** Tim murmured huskily, bending down just enough to lick at Jim's right nipple, much to Jim's torture.

 **"God, please Tim! _Please!..._ Just fuck me already!"** Jim pleaded.

And so Tim did. Out he came and right back in, slamming Jim up into the bed as he kept moving his hips harder and faster.

Jim moaned, gasped and whimpered, moving his hips in time with Tim as he moaned, **"God, I... never thought... this would happen..., or how it would feel..."**

 **"Is it what you want?"** Tim asked, hooking his arms under Jim's legs to gain leverage to thrust harder.

 **"Fuck yes... Please..., keep going...,"** Jim moaned as he moved in time with Tim, jerking his cock even faster to match the speed and he gasped out, **"Oh God, I'm gonna cum."**

Tim smirked at Jim's response; his hair long since fallen over his face which gave him almost a malicious look, staring down at Jim. Jim locked eyes with him and whimpered in a prayer, **"Yes yes yes, Tim!"** And that all it took as Jim cum all over his hand and stomach, and even on Tim's stomach.

Tim thrusted faster and harder, knowing he was close himself while moaning in a prayer, **"Oh my God, baby... You're so fuckin' beautiful... So fuckin' sexy... Shit..., fuck!..."** After two more thrusts, Tim cum deeeep into Jim as he moaned out, **"Oh Jim..."** Tim rode his high and pulled out of Jim before collapsing on the bed next to Jim.

Jim laid there, aware of the mess on his stomach and his hand as he held his hand out in slight disgust. He turned to Tim: hot, sweaty, panting from the passion, and Jim felt the sting of tears at his eyes; but those weren't tears of sadness, those were tears of happiness, joy, love, and compassion.

Tim, catching his breath, saw Jim starting to tear up. He cupped Jim's right cheek and asked quickly with a slight concern look, **"Jim, what's wrong, bro? Did I hurt you? Was I a bit too rough on you?"**

A content smile slowly plastered on Jim's face as he answered, **"No baby, it was just... perfect."**

Tim mirrored Jim's smile at Jim's response as they gazed into each other's eyes and Tim murmured, **"I love you, Jim."**

Jim's heart skipped a beat by Tim's response as he returned in a murmur, **"I love you too, Tim."**

They softly closed their eyes as they slowly leaned in simultaneously and passionately kissed, feeling happy, loved and content.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
